Love From 1977, Remus
by roseyred831
Summary: Julia was a normal Ravenclaw. She just got over a relationship and now she's stuck in the past. Though she falls for Remus Lupin. Does he try to avoid what he is to be with her? And who sent the girls to the past?
1. Julia

**Third fanfiction! I've been thinking of these stories for a while and then I just write them. This is my first one with chapters. Enjoy!**

Julia's POV

1995

My name is Juliana Jewel O'Heal **(AN: bad names I know). **I have a twin sister, Lizanna. You can call me Julia and Lizanna, Liza. We have two BFF's, Louise Burrdon and Murretta Greengrass. We are related to the Malfoys but people don't know because our mom was supposedly "a filthy blood traitor."

Whatever. I'm in the house of Ravenclaw, Liza is Gryffindor, Louise is Hufflepuff, and Murretta is in Slytherin. We call ourselves the four founders. I slipped on my blue and bronze uniform, slipped my hair into a messy bun, and pinned my prefect badge to my robes.

When I got down to great hall I saw Liza, Murretta, and Louise sitting at the Hufflepuff table. I walked over. Liza's hair was pink today. Oh did I mention Liza and I are ½ Metamorphmagus. She can change her hair and I can change my eyes.

"Well is someone a sleepy head?" Murretta said. I rolled my eyes.

"I was studying last night. There's a potions exam today. I hope you studied Liza." I said. I know I know a lot but you can never know enough. I'm shy and a bookworm.

"Shoot! I forgot about the test!" Murretta exclaimed and then she opened her potions books. Louise rolled her eyes. Of course she did. Louise I bet helped Liza by the look on her face.

We all were in the hall way when we heard a crash. The next thing I knew we were surrounded with sand around us. I landed on my knees. We were confused. We just walked to potions when four boys walked past us.

"Dude, is those girls new?" a boy with long curly black hair said to the boy with sandy hair.

"How should I know?" Sandy hair said.

"Duh you know everything Moony." Said the boy with messy black hair, then figured it was Harry Potter. At that second I said

"Excuse me, but Harry. I've never seen these students before." Then he gave me a weird look. I turned to my friends and they shrugged.

"Umm… who are you? Oh and my name isn't Harry."

**So what do you think?**

**My cast is:**

**Julia- Milly Rosso**

**Louise- Victoria Justice**

**Murretta- Taylor Swift**

**Liza- Becky Rosso**

Added by Seth Cooper


	2. Um Hi, I'm Julia

**Chapter two! I just feel like writing today. And thank you for the review! Sweet Petit**

Julia's POV

Time: unknown

I shook my head I couldn't believe it. I saw who I thought was Harry Potter. But it couldn't be. It took me a second, I saw Sirius Black only younger. Then I saw two men I didn't recognize. One looked like a rat and the other… he looked like the most amazing person in the world

"I'm sorry, you remind me of my... um… friend. Yeah can you take us to professor Dumbledore?" I said dumbstruck.

"Okay I will you three get to class." Said the cute one "My name is Remus Lupin. That's James the one you called Harry and the other guy with black hair is Sirius and that's Peter" Remus said. He had a nice voice.

"We are at your service ladies." Sirius said with a smirk. I could tell he was saying that to Louise. She rolled her eyes

"I think I can handle myself thank-you-very-much" Louise said. Then I noticed my uniform was the basic black again. So were the others. Why were they gone? Where are we? Why are James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and whoever Peter is here?

Remus took us to Dumbledore.

"Licorice wands" Remus said the giant statue moved. My eyes still focused on him. There was something about him that made him special.

"Excuse me but who's there?" Albus Dumbledore had said

"Professor Dumbledore, It's me Remus."

"Ah Mr. Lupin, what brings you to my office?"

"These girls needed to see you." Albus took a good look at all of us and Remus left for class. I was kind of sad.

"Excuse me sir but what the freaking nargle is going on?" Liza said very confused. I hit her in the arm for rude words.

"I believe you girls time traveled are you from the future or the past?" He made Murretta fall to her feet. We just sat there. "You girls I'm assuming are from the future?" we nodded our heads

"Well is there a certain house you'd like to stay in for a while?" As soon as he said that Liza shouted Gryffindor. We rolled our eyes and said Gryffindor is fine.

"My name is Julia O'Heal. In the future I am a Ravenclaw Prefect and a Chaser." I said.

"I'm Liza O'Heal. She is my twin sister. I'm a Gryffindor and I'm also a chaser." Dumbledore chuckled. She seemed like a nice girl so he thought he would make her prefect sometime.

"I'm Murretta Greengrass. I'm adopted, a Slytherin by the way it won't be strange for me. That hat only put me in there because he knew my real parents. I'm also a keeper." Murretta had a dry look on her face. You could tell bringing up her birth parents made her sad.

"And I'm Louise Burrdon. I'm a Hufflepuff Prefect and a Seeker." Louise said.

"Well now girls, I have supplies for you and you will go into the house of Gryffindor the password is Scarlet. Your time tables will be in your room all ready." We nodded our heads.

"I might as well say you're in 1977." He said as we started to leave to head up to Gryffindor. Liza knew exactly were to go. When we got to the common room we headed up to our rooms we found out we had a room to ourselves. How nice.

**Awesome! Two chapters in one day! See you L8er!**


	3. Potions

**Third Chapter! Let's do this!**

**Oh yeah and I changed my mind**

**Julia- Mary-Kate Olsen Liza- Ashley Olsen**

**James P. - Robbie Jarvis Sirius B. – James Walters**

**Remus L. – James Utenchin Peter P. – Charles Hughes**

**Lily E. – Susie Shinner Severus S. – Alec Hopkins**

Remus's POV

Time: 1976 October 18th

Who were those girls? And why did that one girl call James Harry? It was stranger because I know every 7th year believe it or not. I walked down to potions still wondering. Then I thought that girl was pretty.

My thought was dissolved when I walked in to potions.

"Mr. Lupin how nice is it for you to finally show up. What may you be late for?" Professor Slughorn asked. I looked to my friends they were laughing, Severus Snape was sneering with other Slytherins and Lily Evans was glaring.

"I thought my friends would tell you but I had to take somebody to Dumbledore. They might be new students." I said. Slughorn nodded his head and I took my seat.

He started explaining the potion for the week. But I didn't pay attention. I couldn't get my mind off that girl. She seemed… I'm not sure but something about her is different.

Then the door opened it was her. Slughorn and the students looked so confused. I gave them a smile they were now wearing Gryffindor uniforms. She smiled… She had a pretty smile.

"My name is Julia Terrence. This is my twin Liza sister, Louise our cousin, and our adopted sister Murretta." They waved as she said their names."

"We were home schooled before we came here. As you can see we got put into Gryffindor and we're excited for the school year." Louise said.

"All right girls you can sit at the table next to those four boys" Slughorn pointed to us. James and Sirius did some knuckles thing. I'm pretty sure it's for muggles. Lily must have showed them.

The girl, her name was Julia. I saw she instantly cracked open her book while her twin and sister chatted away. Louise had to stop them. She raised her hand every other question.

It was dinner time after class.

"Dude they're hot." Sirius said "But Louise reminds me of Genavive. Oh how I miss her."

"I only care about my Lily Flower." James said.

"Well, um, they are cute." Peter said.

"How about since we're curious about them why don't we invite Lily and the girls over?" I offered. Then they came in.

"Julia! Louise! Murretta! Liza! Over here!" They instantly looked at Sirius and they came over and sat down. Julia sat next to me. I tried to seem calm and I think I succeeded because she didn't look at me like I was crazy.

"We never got to meet you four. Mind officially introducing your selves?" Sirius asked.

"Well what do you want to know about us?" Louise said. Then it hit me she also sounded like Genavive. Genavive was a squib. Maybe she was a long lost twin sister with magical ability?

"Are you Louise related to Genavive Jones?" James asked. She kind looked tense at that question but answered.

"I don't know her." She said it flatly.

"Are you muggleborns, half-bloods or pure-bloods?" Peter asked.

"Louise is a muggleborns, because her mother was a squib and her father is a muggle. Julia and I are half-bloods and Murretta is a pure-blood. In the end our blood status is thus confusing and private." Liza said.

**Sirius POV**

We talked about stuff. I found out Louise is the kind one, Liza is… like James, Murretta is somewhat of a lone wolf, and Julia is the bookworm. Then all the sudden Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Student of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, there are rumor that another school is coming to our school for the rest of the year. We found that you all should bong with these students. They have also been separated into four houses so each house will go into another.

"I welcome the students of Moonstone Grove a school for Squibs!" Then about 50 students poured into great hall. Men wore basic black jeans and blue shirts

The girls looked better. They had black flares, a black vest and green shirts. Then I looked towards the front there were head s. They wore purple. I looked at the female head she had chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. It was Genavive.

**Cliff hanger! I hope u like it! Genavive is pronounced Jen-uh-VeeV**


	4. Midnight

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I've had play practice for the past week and I'm just tired. It's been from 3 to 7, so I'll make this chapter long. :-)**

Remus's POV

I saw Genavive run over to Sirius and they pulled each other in a tight hug. I've always been jealous. Sirius and James always get the girls and I'm known for being the good one.

Then I had a strange feeling someone was watching me. I looked around me but I couldn't see anyone looking my direction. I saw the Slytherins were fake-vomiting at their table all the sudden Dumbledore cast a spell and the floor moved. Then there in the center was a new table for the Moonstone students could sit at.

Genavive was assigned to Gryffindor house. She would be also be sharing a room with a girl named Hazel. They would also be in the room with Liza, Louise, Murretta and Julia.

I looked at the girls, they were comforting Louise. She almost was in tears. But no one noticed but me and the three other girls. Genavive all the sudden and asked her if she was alright. Then that's when something strange happened, Louise and Genavive could've been twins.

They sounded the same knowing Louise for a while you could tell she acts similar to her and looked like her. Louise nodded her head and said she just had remembered something that happened that is personal.

Julia was still sitting next to me and I saw her eyes changed from grey to purple.

"What the fudge?!" I yelled she looked at me confused. And I said her eyes changed color. She started to laugh but I still had a puzzled look on my face

"I'm half Metamorphmagus. So I can change my skin color and my eye color. My sister can change her hair color and skin color. We both can do animal faces too." Julia said. I studied her words carefully and then she changed her skin to pale, then to normal, her eyes to turquoise, then to grey, then she had a duck face and changed back. I thought it was the most amazing thing in the world.

I noticed everything about he was fascinating. I felt I knew she got me. As we left great hall tonight, a carefully slipped a note in her hood of her robe say: Meet me in the common room at midnight.

I wanted to know her even more. She just was so special and everything.

**Julia's POV**

I found a note in the hood of my hood that night. I wondered who it was. I felt I should go. Looking at the clock I saw it was 11:55. That gave me five minutes to get dressed again. I grabbed my wand just incase it was a creeper. I walked down into the common room the fire was still going.

Then I saw Remus Lupin. He sat there he didn't hear me comedown. But I could tell he was trying to listen. Then I decide to walked and talk to him.

"Remus? What are you doing down here?" I asked. He looked at me. He smiled.

"I wanted to know more about you." He said. I gulped. I'm not sure how much I should tell him.

"What do you want to know about me?" I asked.

"Who are your parents? Favorite color? Birthday? How old you are? And what should I know about you?" He asked I thought carefully.

"Jessica and Joe Terrence are my parents, blue, February 14 1960 is my birthday I'll become 17, and you should know that I like hanging out in the library it is like my second home." I said in one breath. He stared at me for a second when I realized I looked 16 not 17.

"What should I know about you Mr. Lupin?"

"Well I'm born to John and Elizabeth Lupin, my favorite color is orange, I'm born on March 10 1960 I'll be 17 on my next birthday, and I you should know I like reading at the library too so maybe we could hang out after class." He said with a heartwarming smile.

"I'd love that." I said quietly. Then it hit me, I've only known him for twelve hours and I feel I've known him for a year. Just something about him seems familiar. I looked at him. "Do we have any upcoming test?" I asked.

"We have a defense test soon. Do you want to study with me?" He asked. I wanted to scream to the skies _Heck yeah! _

"Sure!" We talked for the rest of the night and about 2 in the morning I went back to bed. I dreamed about him and how sweet he was. Just one thing… I like him… does he like me

**Remus's POV**

As I lay down, Sirius was staring at me

"Ooo did someone want to see a special girl" He said trying not to wake the others. I felt the blood swim to my face. Then he went to James and jumped on him.

"MOONY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Sirius shouted in his ear.

"GO TO BED!" Shouted James, Peter, Frank, our two new roommates Eli and Adam. I laughed and lay down, I thought of how sweet Julia's voice was. It was a harp making a beautiful tune. She loved books. And so did I.

Then I looked at the moon, and then I freaked out. I couldn't be so close. Then I checked my charts. Tomorrow is the full moon. I had a study date until curfew which was until 9, she was amazing date, but I had to miss it. Why you may ask, I'm a werewolf.

**Woo! Cliff hanger! I will update tomorrow! Almost 1000 words. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	5. My Dream

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the long wait. My Microsoft word wasn't working at all so I'm updating it with three chapters right now. I feel so bad. I'd like to say thanks to**

**Ana Braginski Serbia**

**Sweet Petit**

**For the reviews you guys are awesome! I think I'm going to start another story too. Just to let you know my stories revolve around one world unless I say otherwise. That will not happen very much. Well Merry Christmas!**

Julia's POV:

When I woke up the next morning I thought of the dream I had last night. I had a dream where I was in the forbidden forest and I was standing there. It was a full moon. I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing I tried to find my way out before a werewolf appeared.

When I saw one it didn't attack me. It looked me in the eyes and backed away. Then it ran away. I stood there puzzled. While it was running away I saw a stag, rat, and a black wolf run behind the werewolf.

Then I heard Remus.

"I'm a monster. Don't try to hide it. I know you knew what you saw." He said. As he said that I woke up from the dream. Liza, Louise and Murretta were smirking at me.

"What?" I asked blushing. They probably knew. Genavive was smiling more than I was.

"I saw you leave last night." She said. I blushed like crazy. "Don't worry I sneaked out too." She said.

I felt relief.

"So, who is the boy?" Liza asked. I blushed madly. "Oh it was Remus wasn't it?" I blushed even more. "IT WAS I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Liza shrieked.

I rolled my eyes and put on my uniform. I walked down to breakfast without them. I was just walking through the common room when someone called my name. I turned around. Oh it was Remus. I wonder if he knows I like him.

"Hey I wanted to tell you something about tonight." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh what is it?" I asked. Then I got a horrible thought. Maybe he didn't like me. What if my ability scared him?

"I had plans with the boys tonight so I can't really. I'm sorry I was looking forward to it." I didn't care what he said. I don't think he likes me at all. To him I might just be another fan girl who squeals around the Marauders.

"Oh that's totally fine. I remembered I had something to do with my sister… I mean sisters… and my cousin today." I said shaky. He had a sad smile. I had one too.

"The least I can do is be your partner in the classes we have together." I smiled at him. We had Potions, Herbology, and DADA together.

"I'd love that Remus." We walked down to breakfast. Somehow the girls beat us down. Louise gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. When I finished breakfast I headed up to divination class. We had a crazy teacher. Her name was Ellie Hawthorn.

That was the class that none of my friends were in, well Genavive was in that class. She noted my sad smile

"What's wrong? When you woke up this morning you were as bright as the sun." I told her about that our date tonight was cancelled and how sad I was.

"Yeah, I had asked Sirius last night and at first he seemed up for it but then he said he was too busy. I don't get it because he isn't busy, ever." She said with a dreary tone.

Today in the lesson we were doing palm readings. As she went around, I got a hope inside. Maybe she'll be able to tell us if we get home or not. But then I wouldn't want to go home because of Remus.

When she stopped at me she grabbed my hand and began to read it. She had a bad expression on her face.

"Proffes-"I started to say

"Tonight you will make an unexpected encounter with someone who is close to you. You will meet them in the forbidden forest. Someone in this very room will come with you. You two will find out about the small lies being said" She said in the prediction voice that even Professor Trawlney does. It's creepy.

When class was over I had to check my classes

_Divination 8:00-8:43_

_Charms 8:47-9:30_

_Herbology 9:33-10:14_

_Free Period 10:15-11:30_

_Lunch 11:30-1:00_

_History of Magic 1:00-1:43_

_Transfiguration 1:47-2:30_

_Defense against the dark arts 2:34-3:18_

_Free Period 3:18-4:00_

_Potions 4:00-4:43_

_Dinner 5:45-7:30_

_Curfew 9:45_

Genavive compared our schedules and she had 3 classes with me. Divination, History of Magic, and Potions. Oh and we all have the same free periods.

I couldn't wait for Herbology. The whole time in charms I didn't pay attention (I knew everything in that class). When the bell finally rang. I got up quickly, hurried out of the class room, and told Genavive I'd sit with her at lunch,

As I was walking down the hall. I ran into a guy who was about my age, maybe older. He had black hair, a hooked nose and he looked really sad.

"Watch it!" He said in an angry tone and started to walk away

"Hey!" I said after him. "Don't take your anger out on me."

"Severus?" A voice came "Gosh when did you become so rude?" I turned around. It was Genavive. Then I realized that was Severus Snape.

"He's always been rude." Said another voice. It was Sirius. Then with him was Peter, James and Remus. Then Murretta, Liza and Louise came down the hall.

Then something hit me. It seemed like Déjà vu… my dream.


	6. The Forbidden Forest

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry about not updating in LIKE FOREVER!**

**I'm hoping to start a new story soon. I'm not sure yet though. Amway's, enjoy.**

Julia's POV

I walked with Remus to the next class. He looked a little nervous.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh, um, uh… yeah. I'm fine" he said in a bleak voice. I didn't believe him one bit.

''Please tell me. I know I've only met you for a day, but you can tell me anything. I've kept a secret for 10 years now." I said proudly and with concern.

"You won't like me if I tell you. So I'm not." He said sad. It put a frown on my face. Maybe he doesn't trust me in anyway at all. *sigh*

I made plans with my friends to go out to the forbidden forest tonight. I told them it was dangerous but I needed something to keep my mind off Remus. We left the dormitory about, 9ish.

They could tell I was sad about tonight. And I need to get over it. I've only known him for about a day. :/. Oh well…

Then it hit me. My mom wasn't here. Or my dad. It was the first time I thought about them this school year. I missed them a lot. I could feel warm tears start to form in my eyes. I turned my natural grey eyes into a deep blue. I remember when my dad first attempted to teach me how to fly a broomstick.

Then I thought about my mom… she left us when we were about 10 years old. So, 5 years ago… if we were in our time period. I wiped my tears away not letting the others see. We couldn't have two sad people. Louise was already sad about meeting her mother in 9 years.

As we walked to the forest, I had a feeling of déjà vu. I have that a lot. We didn't hear anything for 30 minutes. Then all the sudden we heard a wolf howl. I started to panic.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! What are we going to do!?" (**AN: Yeah, I over exaggerated that. XD)** Murrieta shrieked** (AN: btw, did I mention you pronounce her name: Mur-EE-eta)**.

"Murrieta call down, let's just get out of here." Liza instructed. We all walk quickly, but we couldn't remember which way we went.

Then… I could see it… only a few yards away. I stood there paralyzed while the others ran away. Something, it looked familiar. It started to approach me. I still couldn't move out of fear. I prayed that i wouldn't die. I started to cry and breathe really hard.

It stopped. Only 2 feet in front of me. It looked right into my eyes. I was still freaking out. Then it ran away. I stood there puzzled. I flopped to the ground about to pass out, before I passed out, I saw a big black wolf, a rat, and a stag. The final thing I heard and saw was my friends, and the final howl of the wolf.

**Oh jeese, that was short, with a cliff hanger. I'll write another chapter now.**


	7. Oh god

**I felt the chapter was too short so I'm going to write more.**

Julia's POV

I woke up in the dorm. The sunlight was shining right into my eyes.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Said Louise and pulled me into a hug.

"I was just a little startled, that's all-" I started to say but I was interrupted

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED SINCE YOU DIDN'T RUN! THANK GOD IT RAN AWAY!" Murrieta shouted at me and pulled me into a tight hug. I could tell she was crying. I hugged her back. It had been hard for her since she felt like she had no real family. She hated her adoption family. She says the worst part is, that the hat could've meant by he knew her parents either her birth or adoption.

"Murrieta, I'm sorry. I was just too scared. I wasn't intending to scare you.

"I know…" she sighed.

Remus's POV

I woke up in the shrieking shack… like always. I see James, Peter, and Sirius all have a nervous face on.

"What's wrong?" i asked nervously. James and Peter shook their heads.

"There's a problem…" he started to say. Oh crap "… it's about Julia…" CRAP! "You kind of came face to face with her last night. She's fine. You didn't hurt her. She doesn't even know it was you." I sat there with depression. I could've killed her. I should've told her not to go into the forest. I can't forgive myself for this.

"Remus, it's ok" James put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't talk for a while. We started to head up to the castle again. We headed up to breakfast. Julia and the others weren't there yet.

It was about 7:40 when they came in. Julia looked disturbed. I pinched myself hard. As they walked our way she looked at me right in the eyes. CRAP SHE KNOWS!

"Hey Remus. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm ok. You?"

"I'm fine." There wasn't much conversation between us at all.

I walked up to transfiguration by myself. How could I do something to her like that? Why? Why do I have to be a werewolf? Will she ever forgive me?

Julia's POV

Something was up with Remus, I could tell. I wanted to know so badly. I just him to trust me, and I don't think he does.

"Hey Julia. How's your day going?" Genavive said. She plopped her stuff down and sat next to me in class.

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked

"Good. I'm glad that squibs can do divination. I probably enjoy this class the most." She said with delight. The teacher passed around cups and told us to drink and define what we saw. In Genevieve's was a shamrock mine had a sun. They were both good signs. Genevieve's meant that she would have good luck and mine meant that I'd have great happiness.

After class was over I went down into Herbology with Liza. She said that she saw Snape get his butt kicked by the Marauders. I laughed at that. Take that Snape. You gave me a bad grade for turning someone's hair pink by accident. They shouldn't have drank the potion in the first place.

When I got in class I saw Remus. I walked right up to him and said:

"I know you're hiding something. Please tell me. It looks like it is killing you from the inside out. I really care about you and you need someone to help you. I just need to know what is going on because it is kind of killing me too."

"Julia, I can't. I'm really sorry. But you wouldn't like me if you knew the truth." He said with grief. Grr…this is making me a little angry.

"If you don't tell me then I will not like you anymore. Just tell me Remus. You're killing me here." I said very cross.

"I'll tell you later. I promise. Come with me to the whomping willow after class and I'll tell you." He said uncertain. I told him I would.

After class we walked to the whomping willow, he looked nervous. I told him I was prepared for anything.

"Julia, I we shouldn't be together. We shouldn't start to be together." I was hurt.

"Why? Do you have a girlfriend or something?" I asked.

"I've never had a girlfriend in my whole life." What? How can someone as great as him never have a girlfriend. "It's because I'm afraid I'll hurt them."

"How?" he was silent. "Remus Lupin tell me right now or I'll never speak to you again." Tears were streaming across my face. I just knew this would happen. My last boyfriend just went out with me because I was smart and he used me to get better grades. Maybe that's what he wanted in the first place. I started to walk away after a minute of silence. His hand grabbed my arm.

"Julia, I almost killed you. I am a werewolf." Oh crap.


	8. A Chance

**Hello! I am back! It has been a good long month since I updated. I'm thinking now that school is over that I will be updating on Mondays and Thursdays. I will post the two and maybe sometimes I will post 3-4 a week. Not sure yet. But here is the moment you've all been waiting for…**

Julia's POV

Things shot through my head all at once. His words "I almost killed you" echoed through my head. I've only known him for a day and I already know his biggest secret.

He began to walk away after must have felt like 5 hours to him. I ran up and hugged him tight not letting him go from the hug at all. As he struggled to free I tried to talk to him.

"Remus! Stop!" I yelled but he wouldn't listen. "Remus, please stop." But he still wouldn't stop. I finally thought of something.

"Remus! If you don't stop walking away, then you'll be hurting me! You've got to let this go! The reason you've never had a girlfriend is because you've been hiding this! If someone truly loved you then they wouldn't run away!" I moped. I tried fake crying seeing if it would work. He slowly turned around and looked at me right in the eyes. I changed my eyes into the gorgeous green like his.

"I could hurt you though…" he said again.

"Then I'll stay away when the transformation happens. I can help you! I want to help you! This is killing you more than you are killing me right now!" I said in a annoyed manner. I looked up right into his eyes. "I want to know you more."

/|O|\

Remus's POV

I can't believe I just said that. How could I say that? I don't know who she is! For all I know, she could be a death eater! After what felt like hours I started to walk away.

She yelled my name and hugged me. I struggled hard and harder to get free. She finally got my attention by saying that I needed to come out with the truth. I kept telling her I'd hurt her if I were in werewolf form and she was around.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled furiously. "REMUS! YOU'VE GOT TO LET THIS GO! YOU CAN DO THIS! JUST TRUST ME!" I don't know what hit me but, I thought maybe I could do this. I realized that I am hurting her more than when I almost attacked her. She looked like she was about to have a meltdown after being so ticked off.

Then I turned to her and gave her a big hug. I maybe I could do this. I could give it a shot. But if I hurt her, then I'll be hated by her family and maybe her for the rest of my life.

"Julia, I will give it a shot." I said in a shaky tone.

"Thank you so much…" she said no longer in her sad voice. I held her tight.

**Short little chapter. Hope you enjoyed it**


	9. Louise and Genavive

**This chapter is just a little chapter off to the side of the story.**

Louise's POV

I was sitting back up in the dorm all by myself when I heard the door swing open. I saw Genavive walk right in.

"Hiya Lou-Lou, well, if I can call you Lou-Lou." She said in a happy cheery voice just like mine.

"Hi Gen-Gen. Hey, I was wondering but can we get to know each other better?" I asked. I regretted saying that. I didn't want my mother to know my future, but I might be able to find clues as to why she left.

"Sure! Let's see…" She thought for a minute. "Tell me about your social life with boys." She grinned as she said every word.

"Ok… Let me think…" I started to think about it hard. I'd say I'm not good with boys. I've been broken hearted and cheated on before. "Well, I had my first crush when I was seven years old. He used to be my best friend. Then one day, he stopped talking to me because his parents told him that muggleborns such as myself don't deserve to be a part of 'their world'."

"Wow. That really sucks, even when you're seven. I'm a squib so it really sucks for me. Though, some purebloods are kind to me because I come from a pureblood family." Oh I know mom, I know.

"Well, at least that's good. Then last year when I was 14-"Oh goodness! I forgot we were trying to pretend we were a few years older! She looked at me crazy for a second "Er, I mean 16. I was cheated on by a person named Derek. That's kind of how it brought me and my other friend Libi together. He cheated on my and Libi" I said with grief. I remembered how I walked into three broomsticks and I saw them kissing.

"_Louise! Louise! It's not what you think!" I heard David yell behind me._

"_Okay, I think it was you kissing another girl while we WERE together! Is that not what it was!?" I furiously yelled in his face. I don't have moments of rage only when I'm that mad. I almost never get mad. The last time I got mad was when my best friend ditched me. He stood there like the idiot he was._

"_Well… I… am… sorry…" he gave his puppy dog eyes he used when I was upset._

"_No, you're only sorry you were caught!" I finally stormed off and walked away._

"Oh Louise…" she tried to comfort me as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"I kind of gave up on love after that. I mean, I don't think it works very well. You see, my mother left when I was seven years old and I miss her. I need her guidance. You don't know how much it hurts me. I wish she stayed. She divorce dad for someone she loved a long time ago and she hated my father! They fought every day. It looked like they never loved each other." I started to bawl really hard. My heart hurts a lot like this. I'm just really good at holding my tears and when it's over flowing, I let it all out alone. But this time I couldn't be alone.

She started to hug me tight. Louise, is there any way I can help." She asked in a mellow tone. _Stay with me! Stay at home! Take me with you when you leave dad. I miss you so much mom. Stay…_

"I don't think so… Can you tell me about your social life?" I asked. I needed something to keep my mind off of things.

"Well, I first found out when I was a squib was when we didn't get my letter. We went to Olivander's anyways, but I tried almost 25 wands but it didn't work at all. I was so sad that I started crying walking home through Diagon Alley. My mother didn't look at me for a long time. I could tell she was ashamed that I wasn't a witch. It was hard for a long time for me because I was different. But then last year, I got a letter from Moonstone Grove and they let squibs join them so they could learn about muggles and some magic stuff."

"Well that's good. I'm glad that my friends don't care about my blood status. I bet you'd be fine since your mother, father, and aunt Chrysanthemum are purebloods." I hesitated hoping she didn't catch that I said "Aunt".

"Yeah. By the way. I have something I have to tell someone. And you have to promise not to tell Sirius because we've been together for 3 years now…" she hesitated 3 years. "I have an arranged marriage for 9 years with John, the one who is in our divination class…" OH MY GOD! THINGS MADE SO MUCH SENSE NOW! My mother HAD to get married to him! "And wait a minute! How do you know my family is pureblood and my sister's name! I don't recall telling you!"

Aw shnitzles.


	10. Tears and Happiness

**Hey everyone! Here is one of the moments you've all been**

Julia's POV

Weeks pasted so suddenly. It felt like a snap in the air. Snow was already sticking to the ground, fleck by fleck. Christmas was coming up. I wondered if people were actually looking for us. And is the Dumbledore in this time period looking for a way to get us back. I do hope so.

It was two days before we left Hogwarts to visit our families at home. But we couldn't go anywhere. The four of us had made plans to meet up with the marauders at three broom stick.

The snow made its way down the path of the road swiftly. One started to dance in front of my eyes. I went left the right, back and forward. The flake finally landed in the palms of my hands and turned into an ice crystal. I heard the sound of men laughing. I looked up to see Remus holding his wand up.

"Did you like the snow?" he laughed. I giggled and held his hand. I saw the other boys. Lily and James had their arms around each other. Genavive and Sirius were locked hand in hand together. Genavive had a face on that she needed to say something but she couldn't.

"I sure did Remus!" I exclaimed. We all walked out to Three Broom Sticks together. We got a large table to seat ten people and each got one butterbeer. We started to talk about our holiday plans. Lily and James were going to Lily's sister (Petunia) wedding. Peter is going to his family's house. And Genavive and Sirius were going to Remus's house for a while then Genavive would go home on Christmas day.

"So, where are you four going?" Peter piped up after a while.

"Oh, just staying at Hogwarts. Mom and Dad are busy this year with their jobs and looking for you know who. And Louise parents are really sick with dragon pox and don't want to risk anything." Liza moped. I missed mom and dad a lot. I remember the Christmas when I was 5 years old and I got a toy broom. My dad one time handed his broom to me thinking it was my toy, he had a hassle trying to get me down. Then mom accidently burned the Christmas cookies. It was so funny.

"How about if I owl my parents then you guys can come over and you can spend Christmas there!" Remus exclaimed.

"Sure! That would be great Remus!" I had a huge grin on my face all ready. Now I need to get him something for Christmas. I hope I can find something in time. I had a couple galleons.

"Hey Julia, can talk to you in private for a minute?" Louise quietly asked. I followed her to the bathroom.

"Okay, please don't freak out about what I'm about to say…"

"What is it? And I'll try my best." I started to worry.

"Genavive knows but doesn't know our secret…." She covered her mouth as she spit out the last of it. What did she just say? What the heck did she say?

"What did you just say?! Louise that can-"She interrupted me.

"I used oblivious on her though!" She yelled before I could say anything else.

"How'd it happen though?" I can't believe that.

"I accidently brought up family stuff. And I know a big secret as to why she left…" she paused and almost started crying. "It was an arranged marriage for at the least 9 years. She must've wanted children so she had me! And then she left when I was 7!" The tears welled up in her eyes. The slowly began to fall down her rosy cheeks. I hugged her tight not letting her go until she was done crying.

"Louise, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I wanted to do anything to help her.

"Nothing. It's fine. I just needed to tell someone." She started to bring a smile back on her face. That is one of her best skills, she can bottle up her emotions and let them out at the right moments. I saw her do it when we were on the train.

**MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ! (I thought I'd get your attention better this way. I'm going to need some help on the story so I need you to go to my profile and vote. Thx. Bye. (continue reading)**

_I was boarding the scarlet red train for the first time. I was so excited to get on and begin my journey to my new life. I was betting on being in Ravenclaw because I'm really smart. I read history of Hogwarts in 1 day._

_As I walked down the royal blue carpet in the scarlet train. I walked past a compartment with one brunette girl with bright green eyes. She had crystal clear tears streaming down the side of her face. _

_When I opened the doors she looked right up at me and turned away and looked into the window. The blinds were pulled down so no one could see her. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me and gave a fake smile and nodded her head yes. "You're not. That was the fakest smile I've ever seen." I tricked her by that and made her tell me._

"_I'm just really sad. I'm going to miss my little half-sister, Junie a lot. She means the whole world to me. She's about 5 years old and the most adorable thing alive. I'm going to miss her. And I'm really sad because my mum couldn't be here today. She divorced my dad a long time ago, I think she still could've come through the portal to say bye, but even my daddy doesn't know where she is." She started to look a little better._

"_Well, don't worry. I bet she misses you a ton. And maybe she's on a trip somewhere." That made her smile. My twin sister came bursting in, turning her blonde hair into a bright pink. She was followed by another girl with bushy dark blonde hair. I found out the brunette was Louise, and the bushy haired girl was Murrieta. This was all the beginning of a friendship._

"I'm going to be fine. I promise." We both headed out of the bathroom and back to the table.

"Well, Julia and I were going to go check out some stuff. We'll see you guys later." Remus held my hand and we walked into the snowy streets. We walked down to the shrieking shack together. There was a few items of furniture torn up, most likely Remus.

"You like it? I tried to make sure it wasn't a complete mess." He said hopefully.

"You planned to come here?" I questioned him.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you but, it can be a hassle with a bunch of people around so I just wanted it to be you and me." He grinned for a little bit and turned towards the window. The snow had started to fall a little bit more. I walked up right next to him and held his hand and leaned on his shoulder.

We turned to look at each other. We started to lean in. And the next thing I knew, our lips were lip to lip.


	11. The train and the truth

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the Monday thing I started to write a different chapter, thinking that I already put up that chapter XD this will be up by Thursday and there will be an extra chapter this week and your usual Mon. Thurs. chapters.**

Remus's POV

Snow covered all the platform as we boarded the train. It look like a winter wonder land. I could see a Slytherin first year shoot a snow ball at a Hufflepuff first year. The Slytherin boy started to laugh with his friends, but before they knew it the Hufflepuff girl was pelting the boys with snow balls with her friends. I eventually had to go over there and stop them all. I told them it was very amusing but not to do it again, unless if you're at the school grounds.

I walked back up to my friends and boarded the train. We got one of the larger compartments. We had to seat 10 people in one compartment, which was a giant squish if we went to one that could hold about 8 people.

"I just busted some kids for throwing snow balls at each other. Some Slytherin boys and some girls all from different houses. That's happed each year we've been going home for Christmas break." I shook my head and had a grin. The girls laughed.

"Reminds us in our first year of Hogwarts, right Murrieta?" Liza laughed. Then Julia, Louise and Murrieta's faces went pale, then they all looked at Liza and her face went pale too. The boys and Lily and Genavive all looked at them in confusion.

"Should we tell them? I mean I've already screwed up." Louise asked hesitantly. They all nodded their heads and Julia took a deep breath.

"What are you all talking about? What do you mean that you were here your first year? And what do you mean you've already screwed up?" Sirius held his wand to their faces. I gave him a look telling him to put his wand down.

"We're not who you think we are. We aren't siblings and cousins. The only siblings are me and Liza. Murrieta is really adopted and Louise isn't our cousin. We are a lie." Julia said not taking her eyes off the ground. "My name is Julia O'Heal. I am born in 1980 on February 14th along with my sister Lizanna O'Heal. It was just a normal day, getting ready for a test, and walking to potions class. And then we saw a purple mist appear and the next thing we knew is that we saw the four of you." She finally looked up looking paler than ever.

"My name is Murrieta Greengrass. I was adopted into the Greengrass family. I am a pureblood but I don't give a crap where as to what blood class people are in." She said the last part snottily her face went a little red from anger. "My parents ditched me when I was 6 months old, not even a year."

Then we looked at Louise who was currently looking out the window staring into the snow bank not paying attention to what we say. Julia nudged her but still didn't look at us. She finally started to talk

"My name is Louise Burrdon. I was born in 1979 on December 23rd, so one week and 3 years from now. If you couldn't tell already, we're from the future. We knows what happens in all your guys' future. Well, at least up until future in 1995, well, for everyone but one of you. We are all actually 15. But Murrieta is 16 and I'm turning 16 soon too."

Genavive and Lily sat there looking at them in amazement. I looked at Julia, my girlfriend is about 20 years younger than me.

"And another thing, I'm the only TRUE Gryffindor." Liza said and cast a spell on the doors and windows so no one could see in but we could see out. Louise, Murrieta and Julia cast a spell on their robes and their ties and badges changed. Louise's tie turned into a yellow and black tie and a badger appeared on her badge next to a prefect badge. Murrieta's uniform changed into the green and silver Slytherin uniform. James and Sirius scoffed at this giving her a look. And Julia's uniform turned into a blue and bronzed uniform with a badge with an eagle and a prefect badge right next to it.

We all looked at each other and back. We couldn't believe our eyes. Then I glared at Julia.

"Why didn't you tell us before? I told you my big secret when I barely knew you!" I shouted, then I took a second and regained my cool. "Sorry."

"Well!" Murrieta snottily said and shook her head.

"You know, you've been a real jerk ever since you admitted who you really are. That's what all Slytherins from your time are, aren't they?" James exclaimed.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR SOMEONE TO GROW UP WITH OUT THEIR TRUE PARENTS, AND SHE HAS AWFUL ADOTED PARENTS THEY TREAT HER LIKE DIRT! I'VE BEEN GROWING UP MY WHOLE LIFE SINCE I WAS 7 WITH OUT MY MOTHER AND I HAD A CRYBABY DAD AND A WORD I SHOULDN'T SAY STEP-MOTHER! IT'S HARD FYI!" Louise was the one to furiously shout at James. Everyone stood there shocked. Even her friends. Louise got turned her robes back to Gryffindor and left and slammed the compartment.

/|O|\

Genavive's POV

I glared at the boys for their immature reaction and I got up and left too. I saw that Lily was leaving too.

"Going after Louise?" Lily asked. I nodded my head and we walked to catch up with Louise. We walked down the train further and further. Maybe we went the wrong way. We opened the door to the back of the train and there she was. Sitting down with her hands in her lap.

"Louise, it's us, Lily and Genavive." Lily said. I heard Louise sniff. She might be crying or about to cry.

"Louise, if we're going to help you, can you tell us who your mother is so we can knock some sense into her." I said. She looked up and sniffed again.

"Well think about it. John Burrdon and I have the same last name, and it's not a common last name at all. And I look just like you. So who do you think my mother is?" she started to bawl. I got up in shock…

I am Louise's mother. I left her when she was seven. I am her mother.

**Before you guys say anything, yes I did mean to put that sentence twice.**


	12. My god!

**AND I'M BACK... I've been having a lot of trouble with the story lately so, yeah… enjoy**

Julia's POV

Lily and Genavive to calm down Louise. It turns out she hid in the back of the train. Everyone learned to accept the fact that we were from the future. They kept asking questions like "Who do I marry?" "I am an awesome person?" "What is my profession?" It got really annoying where to the point I started to snap at them.

"Ok! Everyone! Here is what will happen. Two of you in this room will get married," I said. Lily and James glanced at each other. "One of you will become a mother of one of us."

"Bet you it Genavive and Louise!" James started to laugh. I glared at him for interrupting. "Remus, your girlfriend is scaring me!" He whimpered.

"Oh whatever. One of you will go to Azkaban. One will turn to the dark side. The couple in here will have an only child. One of you will abandon one of us when we are seven." I saw the hurt in Genavive and Louise eyes'. "Sorry. One will become a teacher. I don't know if all of you will get married. If you do then we have no knowledge. But you must stick with what we just told you. No matter what." They all shook their heads in agreement.

/|O|\

Genavive's POV

I had to tell Sirius. I had to tell them all. The only ones who knew were Lily and Louise. My heart was beating a thousand times a second. Sirius would question the sad look on my face. I didn't want to ruin his Christmas but he has to know. Stupid god dang forking donkey arranged marriages. Why did it have to be me? Why? Why?! Why me!? What have I done to this planet?! The feeling in my stomach started to flip and turn. I felt sick but not to puke. I had to tell him. If I don't tell him, then I'll be leading him on. I've known for 3 months now. I just don't have the courage. Why the crap. I wish I could just break the law.

My father must have done this. My mother knows I love Sirius. And John must love me. Crap. As far as I know, he's a weirdo. He's a muggle. Apparently his mother is a squib just like me. I wish I could just live life the way I want to. Then I looked at Louise. She won't be born if I don't marry John and have a daughter with him, then it won't be right. I have to do it. I have to tell Sirius now. But how? _"Hey Sirius, I have to get married to another man." _No_ "Sirius, I love you, but I have to marry John Burrdon." _CRAP.

"Hey-y-y g-g-guys… I have something t-t-to s-say…" I stuttered. They all looked at me and my heart was pounding so hard it sounded like a rock band was pounding the drums as hard as they could. "I-I-I don't think I have c-courage to say it now…" I felt two hands on my shoulder. One was Lily the other was Sirius.

"Do you need me to say it? Do you need me just to tell Sirius and not the others for you?" Lily pulled me into a hug. I nodded my head. Warm tears started flooding into my eyes. I had a thought I might my "you know what" was coming along. Stupid hormones.

I saw Lily whisper into Sirius ear. It seemed like an hour for her to be finished. He looked at me and looked hurt. I looked at Louise. She kept her eyes locked on the outside. I could she tell she did that when she didn't want to be a part of something. I could see a small tear stream down her face and land on to the book on her lap.

I could see the entrance of the platform 9 ¾ come up. We grabbed our stuff and started to walk to our splitting paths for Christmas. I decided to just have someone floo me over to my house for the Christmas break. But then I saw my mother walking on the platform. I told her I just needed to go home. She said we were going to anyways because we had to prepare plans for the future wedding. I dreaded those words. I took one last look at Sirius and he looked at me. I gave him a small wave. And he gave me one back. It killed me on the inside out.

"I'm sorry dear." I heard my mother say.

"It's okay…"


	13. Sorry

**Hey Everyone. I've lost interest in this story. **

**I will finish it. Please tell me if you want me to**

**Tell you what happens. Just PM me. I'll give you a summary**

**Of what happened. But I don't want to just give it away. So **

**I did get an idea for another. It's a Lord of the Rings Fanfiction.**

**It's a story about Legolas and an elf girl named Maddelynn. If **

**you do go on Lord of the Rings online, that is actually my person named Maddelynn, so yeah. Bye!**


End file.
